Emerald's Nuzlock Adventure
by PJ12
Summary: A story about a young trainer named Emerald and how he became the Pokemon league champ of the hoenne region and faces hard loses and new beginnings with his Pokemon
1. Chapter 1

Emerald's Nuzlock Adventure

Prologue

One day in the world of Pokémon a young man is about to embark on a journey but this journey is filled with death and sadness because if he isn't careful he might lose his most precious ally's but this will teach our young trainer the value of friendship of and team work as he under goes tough battles and go through dangerous areas across the entire region of hoenne.

Chapter 1

A new Journey

"ugh why did they make me ride in the truck with all of our stuff its boring in here" suddenly the truck came in to a sudden stop and the force of it made him loose his balance and he ended up tumbling over "whoa" he tried to grab on to the stack of boxes that was in front of him but the boxes weren't heavy enough to stop him from falling backwards and ended up falling on top of him " OWWW!" he yelled and suddenly the trucks back door suddenly opened revealing his mom "Oh, are you okay dear" she said " yes mom I think I'm all right but can you pls get these boxes on top of me" he said to his mom when his mom finally got the boxes that was on top of him he got up and went outside to see his new home in Littleroot town in the hoenn region both him and his mom went inside their new house and saw that the movers Pokémon were carrying around their furniture and placing it down "gee isn't it great that the movers Pokémon do all the heavy lifting it sure dose make it easier to move in doesn't it" said his mom "why don't you go into your new room and adjust your new clock that your dad bought for you" she said "okay mom" he replied back and as soon he got up the stairs he saw how big his new room was compared to his old one in the jhoto region and he also saw that he had a new PC at the very right corner of his room next to his new bed "wow so this is my new room" said while amazed on how big it is and he saw his new clock just hanging on the wall that was next to him, he adjusted the time in his new clock to 10:00 am in the morning after he was done adjusting his clock he went to his PC and saw a note that said that there was an item inside his item box and when he looked inside he saw a potion "hmm I wonder what this is for" he wondered but he took the item thinking that it might prove useful sooner or later after he done everything he needed to do he went downstairs to the living room once he got downstairs he saw his mom calling out to "Emerald, Emerald quick get over here your dad might be on TV because the news reporter mentioned about the Petalburg Gym" his mom said to Emerald, as soon as he heard this he went straight to the TV and turned on the volume that was turned off so that he could hear his mom calling him "and this is brought to you in front of the Petalburg Gym" said the news reporter before his mom turned off the TV "your father must have been on but we missed him" his mom said "anyways your dads good friend Prof. Birch lives right net door why don't you go over there and say hi to him while I unpack all of our stuff ok" said his mom "ok" said Emerald so he went outside headed for the house that was right next to theirs and said hi to all the new people that lived in Littleroot town when he got the the front door he knocked and heard a female voice coming from inside "who is it" the voice said "I'm your new neighbor we just live right next door and my mom told me to come visit" Emerald said "oh come in then" the female voice said so Emerald came in and saw a woman in an apron inside "and you are" the woman said "I'm Emerald" Emerald said to the woman "oh then you must be Norman's son I've heard stories about you from your father when he visited here yesterday" the woman said to Emerald "why don't you sit down on the chair over there so that you can take a rest" she said to Emerald "thanks" he replied "so do you want anything snacks a drink maybe" she said to Emerald "no thanks I'm good" he said to the woman "are you sure I just made some freshly baked cookies are you sure you don't want any" she said while holding on to a tray of cookies "sure maybe a few pieces" he said to the woman "so want anything else" she said while giving Emerald a plate of cookies "oh yeah my mom told me that my dad's friend Prof. Birch lives here" he said to the woman "oh him he is not here maybe you can ask our daughter on where he is she might know oh and I'm his wife by the way" she said to Emerald "ok where is she then" he asked "she is up stairs readying her stuff for her journey" she said to Emerald "ok thanks" he said to Prof. Birch's wife and so he went upstairs and saw an open door with a sign that says that that was May's room so he entered and when he entered the room there was nobody there but a Pokeball laying on the ground "hmm I wonder if this is her Pokeball" he said to himself then suddenly he heard a toilet flushing and saw a girl with a red bandanna wrapped around her head "are you May" Emerald said to the girl "Yes, and you must be Emerald my dad told me that you were moving in the house next to us" she said to Emerald "so why are you in my room Emerald" she asked "your mom told me that you know where Prof. Birch is" he said in reply "oh he is at Route 101 studying on the Pokémon that inhabit that route" she said to Emerald "ok thanks" he said and quickly got down stairs and went outside the house, when he got near to the towns exit that leads to Route 101 he heard a shout coming from there so he hurried his way to the route and saw a man in a lab coat getting chased by a Zigzagoon "hey you over there in my bag there are 3 Pokeballs go get one and battle that Zigzagoon" the man said to Emerald, so he quickly got to the bag and grabbed a Pokeball that contained the Pokémon Mudkip "ok Mudkip what moves do you know" Emerald asked the Mudkip "I only know tackle and growl because I'm only Lvl.5" the Mudkip said "ok let's take down that Zigzagoon" Emerald said to the Mudkip "ok" the Mudkip said and so the battle begins "use tackle Mudkip" Emerald said and as soon as the Mudkip heard the command he instantly leaped for the Zigzagoon but before he can land the hit the Zigzagoon used his growl attack weakening the Mudkip's tackle "by the looks of it that Zigagoon took the hit pretty well" said the Mudkip "ok Mudkip use tackle attack once more" so the Mudkip did what he said and launched himself once again at the Zigzagoon but the Zigzagoon dodged the attack and landed a tackle on Mudkips stomach which was a critical "you ok Mudkip" Emerald asked "yeah im fine that hit took out half of my HP" Mudkip said while trying to get up on his feet "ok Mudkip use tackle attack once more" and once again Mudkip launched himself at the Zigzagoon and landed a hit and managed to dodge the Zogzagoon's tackle "great work it seems like the Zigzagoon can't take any more hits" Emerald said to the Mudkip "yeah just one last good tackle would take him down" the Mudkip said to Emerald " ok mudkip on last tackle go" so Mudkip charged himself at the Zigzagoon but again the Zigzagoon dodged the hit and landed a tackle on Mudkip's side "Mudkip you ok" Emerald said with a concerned tone in his voice " yeah I'm still good but my HP is already at the critical level" Mudkip said to Emerald "can you still land a hit on that Zigzagoon, Mudkip" Emerald said to Mudkip "yeah I can still land a hit" said Mudkip that can barely stand up straight and is already gasping for air "are you sure" asked Emerald "yes im sure" said the Mudkip "ok then you have to be faster than that Zigzagoon Mudkip" said Emerald "ok Mudkip use your tackle attack now" said Emerald once again and so Mudkip ran towards the Zigzagoon trying to land another tackle but the Zigzagoon used tackle also but then Mudkip managed to dodge the attack and finished of the Zigzagoon with one blow to the side of its body and the Zigzagoon laid on the ground dead "ok Mudkip have a nice rest in your Pokeball, Mudkip return" Emerald said "thank you young man for saving me and you are" said the man " my name is Emerald " Emerald said to the man "Emerald you say then you must be Norman's son" he said to Emerald " how did you know that Norman is my dad" he said with a confused look "I'm Prof. Birch, Emerald " he said to Emerald "oh so you're the Professor" Emerald said to Prof. Birch "yes I am now let's get back to the lab this is no place to be chatting right now" so both Prof. Birch and Emerald walked back to the lab and as they entered Prof. Birch said something to Emerald that surprised him "are you sure Professor that you're going to give me this Mudkip" said Emerald "yes I'm serious on giving you that Pokémon as a thanks for saving me at Route 101" said Prof. Birch to Emerald "ok then thank you for giving me this Mudkip" said Emerald cheerfully "while you're here why don't you give that Mudkip a nickname" said Prof. Birch to Emerald "a nickname hmm" said Emerald and a few brief moments later Emerald had finally decided on what nickname to give Mudkip "come on out Mudkip" said Emerald while mudkip came out of his Pokeball "so why'd you call me Emerald" said Mudkip "I called you because I'm going to give you a new name" said Emerald to the Mudkip "oh cool I want to have a new, name what is my new name thou?" Mudkip asked Emerald " your new name is going to be Kipper" said Emerald " does that sound good to you Mudkip" said Emerald to Mudkip "kipper huh I like it" said Mudkip "ok from now on you will be known as Kipper" said Emerald "oh Emerald can you do something for me" Prof. Birch asked Emerald "sure what is it" said Emerald "can you go to Route 103 my daughter May is there and I want you to call her for me" said Prof. Birch "ok no problem" said Emerald "Route 103 is located just north of Oldale town and you can find Oldale town if you go straight through Route 101" said Prof. Birch "ok got it" said Emerald and so he went out to go to Route 101 and went straight and while he was there he managed to get Kipper some experience from battling all the wild Pokémon there and Mudkip grew to Lvl. 6 and learned the move Mud slap and like what Prof. Birch said Oldale town is just straight ahead "finally we made it to Oldale town" said Emerald "yeah and I could finally take a rest from battling" said Kipper "hey look there's the Pokémon centre we should rest up over their" Emerald said to Kipper while pointing at the red and white building, so both Emerald and Kipper went to the Pokémon centre "hello and welcome to the Pokémon centre" said the nurse at the counter "hi can you heal up my Mudkip over hear he is already tired and is in need of some rest" said Emerald to the nurse "ok you can wait over there while I heal your Pokémon I will call you once I'm done" said the nurse "ok thanks" said Emerald as he walked towards the waiting area of the Pokémon centre, after a few minutes of waiting the nurse called Emerald's name and said that she is done healing Kipper "thank you for waiting sir your Mudkip is in great condition and is all healed" said the nurse as Emerald grabbed Kippers Pokeball from the tray "ok thanks well I guess I'm heading off now" said Emerald to the nurse "ok take care of yourself now" said the nurse before Emerald left and so Emerald is now outside and is headed towards the northern exit of Oldale town and as he approached Route 103 he saw that May was just right ahead while holding on to her notepad as Emerald got near her he heard what May was reading at the notepad she was holding onto as Emerald got closer May noticed that he was there and placed the notepad inside her shoulder bag and notice that Emerald has a Poke ball with him and May asked where he got it "I got this Pokémon from Prof. Birch he gave it to me for saving him from a Zigzagoon" Emerald said to May "cool, so that means your now a trainer huh" May said to Emerald " I guess so" Emerald said to May "so why are you here anyway" May asked Emerald "oh Prof. Birch told me that he wanted you to come back to the lab" Emerald said to May "oh yeah I completely forgot that dad was supposed to give me something to aid me in my research, thanks for reminding me of that" May said to Emerald "c'mon lets go back to Littleroot town" May said to Emerald, and so the two trainers walked all the way back to Oldale town made it pass Route 101 and got back to Littleroot town "man that was a long walk back" said Emerald "well were almost back to the lab" said May and the both of them walked back to the lab were Prof. Birch was waiting for them "welcome back May and Emerald both of you came just in time because I have something to give to the both of you" Prof. Birch said to both May and Emerald "what is it dad" May asked to Prof. Birch "it's a Pokédex it's a high tech device that records the data of the Pokémon you've captured" Prof. Birch said to both May and Emerald "thanks dad" said May "wow this is awesome" said Emerald "now I want the both of you to become the greatest Pokémon trainers in the entire hoenne region the two of you will take on the Pokémon league challenge and catch and train different Pokémon's on this journey the both of you would learn the importance of teamwork and friendship among all your different Pokémon companions" Prof. Birch said to both May and Emerald "sweet I'm gonna be the Pokémon league champion before you can be May" Emerald said to May "I really don't care about being a champion I just want to continue my research all about Pokémon and this journey will help me finish my research" May said to Emerald "well then good luck to the both of you" said Prof. Birch "oh yeah Emerald you're going to too need this in your journey" said May handing Emerald the 5 Pokeball's she showed him "oh don't worry I still have lots of Pokeball's left in my bag so you can have thous" said May "ok thanks May" said Emerald, and the two trainers walked out of the lab were May went back into her house to stock up on supplies and Emerald walked back to his house to tell his mom that he is going to become a Pokémon trainer "mom I'm back" Emerald said while he opened the door "welcome back Emerald did you have a fun time" said Emeralds mom "I sure did and I'm going to become a Pokémon trainer" Emerald said to his mom "well I knew this was gonna happen someday so I took the time to buy you these new running shoes" said Emeralds mom "thanks mom but how did you know that I was gonna become a Pokémon trainer" Emerald said to his mom "well before we moved here your dad called me that once we got to the hoenne region that you might become a Pokémon trainer at any time" his mom said to him "oh so that explains the potion that was in my item box in my PC" Emerald said to his mom "well anyways off you go now your adventure awaits" his mom said to emerald "well then mom I'll be going now" he said to his mom as he hugged her good bye "remember to visit every so often ok" his mom said to him "yeah mom I'll come back home every now and then" as Emerald walked out the door he instantly ran towards route 101 all excited and happy that he is about to become a Pokémon trainer. And so are young trainers journey is about to unfold join him in his quest to become the Pokémon league champion.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The surprise at Petalburg gym

Current Pokémon

-Mudkip lvl.7

At Route 101

"yes finally my adventure as a Pokémon trainer has finally begun with Kipper at my side nothing can stop us" said Emerald as he is taking a rest under a tree at Route 101 "c'mon take it easy partner we only just begun our adventure and you also need other Pokémon's to be a great trainer" said Kipper that was on his shoulders "I know it's just so exciting to become a fully-fledged Pokémon trainer" said Emerald excitingly "so where do you think we could find our other team members" said Emerald "hmm maybe at Route 103 I heard may said there are Poochyena's and Wingull's there" said Kipper "ok what are we waiting for let's go to Route 103" said Emerald as he got up and Kipper umped right off his shoulders and Emerald started running to Oldale town and Kipper trailing right behind him.

At Route 103

"hmm I wonder what Pokémon might show up" said Emerald "so you sense anything Kipper" said Emerald "nothing as of now Emerald" said Kipper but then suddenly a shadowy figure swooped down from the tree's and Kipper just managed to dodge the attack "whoa what was that" said Emerald "I don't know Emerald" said kipper "I thought you can sense anything that's coming Kipper" said Emerald "well I can't detect anything that moves that fast" said kipper "hmm whatever that was it looked powerful judging on how fast it went" said Emerald "so your admiring my strength aren't you" said a voice that came from the bushes "who's there" said Emerald looking towards the rustling bushes were the voice came from "I am the one you are looking for the one you saw swooped down from the tree's the one that yo-" suddenly Kipper jumped into the bushes cutting of the Pokémon in the middle of their introduction, suddenly there was something coming out of the bushes it was Kipper pulling out a Wingull from the bushes "I found the powerful thing you were talking about it just turned out to be some ordinary Wingull" said Kipper "I'm no _thing _I'm a she and I'm not just some ordinary Wingull I happened to be the best flyer in our group" said the Wingull "so want to join our team we could use a flyer like you" said Emerald "hmm sure why not sounds like fun it has been getting pretty boring in my group lately" said the Wingull "good and I'm gonna give you a new name how does that sound to you" said Emerald to the Wingull "hmm a nickname huh ok seems good to me" said the Wingull "ok your new name would be… Winger how about that do you like it" said Emerald to the Wingull "hmm ok that sounds like a good name to me", so Emerald and his new teammate Winger went off to Route 102 where Petalburg city lies ahead from there.

Route 102

"man I need to take a break from all this walking" said Emerald "well Petalburg city is just straight ahead" said Winger flying above them "are you sure were almost their you said that like 3 times already" said Kipper already exhausted "guys I think we should take a break I can't take another step" said Emerald already tired "sure sounds like a good idea" said Kipper relieved that he can finally sit down "fine might as well take a rest I'm already tired from all that flying anyway" said Winger gently landing on a tree branch.

Later that same day, after half an hour of resting Emerald decided to go look for some new Pokémon on his own while both Kipper and Winger are a sleep "hmm I wonder what I might encounter in Route 102" he said to himself and as soon as he said this a Poochyena suddenly appeared "so you're looking for a Pokémon aye well you got no chance of finding any kid" said the Poochyena to Emerald "why aren't there any other Pokémon here" said Emerald to the Poochyena "well not really it's just that my pack rules this part of Route 102 and because of that there aren't really any other Pokémon that goes through here" said the Poochyena in a sad tone "hmm you must be pretty lonely huh" said Emerald to the Poochyena "yeah I didn't get to make much friends either" said the Poochyena in a sadder tone "well why don't you come along with me then" said Emerald with a smile on his face "what" said the Poochtena "you will get to make new friends if you come with me" said Emerald to the Poochyena "really" said the Poochyena "of course I already have two other Pokémon's with me and I think they're going to like you" said Emerald to the Poochyena "well then I guess I'm gonna come along with you then" said the Poochyena "ok then but if you come along with me I have to give you a new name is that alright with you" said Emerald "ok that's fine with me" said the Poochyena "ok from now on I will call you…. Poochy how does that sound" said Emerald to the Poochyena "hmm I think it's a great name I like it" said the Poochyena to Emerald "ok then Poochy let's get back to the others" said Emerald, and so Emerald and his new friend Poochy went off to go find the others, "so who are these two other Pokémon's you were talking about master" said Poochy "well the one is my starter Pokémon and the other I just caught this morning and also their both water types" Emerald said to Poochy "hmm do you think they will get along with me" Poochy said to Emerald "of course there both nice Pokémon" said Emerald to Poochy "hmm I think I'm going to like them" said Poochy "I'm sure you will" said Emerald with a smile and so both Emerald and Poochy walked back to where Kipper and Winger was and both of them instantly welcomed Poochy into the team, "ok guys let's get going towards Petalburg city" said Emerald "while you were gone I took the opportunity to find the exit and I saw that it was just straight ahead from here" said Winger pointing to her right side "ok then let's go then" said Emerald to his Pokémon's "but be careful I also saw a bunch of trainers towards the exit maybe they would want to battle if they saw us" said Winger to Emerald "well if it's a battle they want then it's a battle they'll get" said Emerald to Winger, and so as he and his companions journey towards Petalburg city he defeated the trainers that were in the Route training and catching Pokemon.

"c'mon just one last trainer and were outa here and 1 more shot should take out that taillow" said Emerald to Poochy "ok just give the signal when to attack" said Poochy getting ready to do an attack "go Taillow use your peck attack now" said the girl that was battling Emerald to her Taillow "ok now use tackle on him" said Emerald to Poochy "yes master" said Poochy and so the two Pokémon launched their attacks against each other and Poochy managed to hit the Taillow and sent it flying towards the tree defeating it "yes we did it Poochy we won the match" said Emerald jumping with excitement "well even thou I lost that was a great match kid" said the girl before she returned her Pokémon back into his ball and walked off back into the city "well then Poochy I think you deserve a rest back in your ball" said Emerald to Poochy "yeah that battle wore me out" said Poochy to Emerald "and also you grew a level Poochy you are now lvl.5 and can now use the move howl" said Emerald to Poochy "sweet I gained a new move and levelled up" said Poochy with a happy tone in his voice" well anyways return Poochy you did a good job" said Emerald pointing Poochy's pokeball at him "ok next stop Petalburg city".

Current Team status

-Mudkip lvl.9

-Wingull lvl.7

-Poochyena lvl.5

Petalburg city

"Ok we are finally here guys" said Emerald to his Pokémon while they are in their balls "come on out Kipper,Winger and Poochy" said Emerald throwing the 3 pokeballs in the air "guys were here in Petalburg city the place where are first gym is located" said Emerald to all of his Pokemon "great but first before we enter the gym can we visit the Pokémon centre so that we can get healed up" said Kipper looking very exhausted from all the fighting in Route 102 "ok let's go to the Pokémon centre then" said Emerald as he returned all but Winger to their balls "ok Winger can you fly ahead to where the Pokémon centre is and come back to tell me where it is" said Emerald to Winger "ok you got it I will be back in a few minutes" said Winger as she flew ahead to the location of the Pokémon centre, after a few minutes of waiting Winger came back to Emerald "Emerald you can find the Pokémon centre from here if you go straight and take a left when you reach the Pokémart and take a right when you reach the housing area" said Winger to Emerald "ok thanks now return" said Emerald as he pointed Wingers ball at him returning him back to the pokeball "ok time to go to the Pokémon centre" Emerald said following Wingers directions reaching the Pokémart buying a few necessity's and finally reached the Pokémon centre getting his Pokémon healed up, as emerald walked in he went straight to the counter where the nurse was standing behind "hi welcome to the Pokémon what can I do for you today" said the nurse to Emerald "hi can you pls heal up my Pokémon for me" said Emerald to the nurse "sure put your Pokéballs in this tray and sit right over there in the waiting area while you wait for your Pokémon's to get healed" said the nurse to Emerald "ok" said Emerald as he placed his Pokeballs in the tray the nurse brought out and walked right over to the waiting area, a few minutes has passed and he heard the nurse calling him to get his Pokémon's from the counter all healed up and ready to go "here you go sir your Pokémon's are all healed up" said the nurse to Emerald "thanks" said Emerald as he got his pokeballs back from the nurse and he walked out of the Pokémon centre heading towards the Petalburg gym.

Outside the Petalburg gym

"ok here we are guys the Petalburg gym" said Emerald to his Pokémon standing right beside him "so you guys ready to battle the gym leader" said Emerald to his Pokémon and all three of them responded with a yes "ok then let's go" said Emerald as he entered the gym and seeing his dad inside "oh why isn't it Emerald so you and your mom finally got to move in" said his dad to Emerald "yeah mom just finished unpacking all of our stuff back home" said Emerald to his father and his dad notices he has some pokeballs with him "so you finally became a Pokémon trainer huh" said his dad to Emerald "yes, yes I did" said Emerald to his father "so that means you're going to take the Pokémon league challenge" said his dad to Emerald "that's right" said Emerald with a smile on his face "so you coming here is not just a visit bu-" but before he could finish his sentence the doors suddenly opened revealing a kid with green hair walking inside approaching Emeralds dad "hi sir sorry to interrupt but I was wondering if you can help me get my very first Pokémon" said the kid to Emeralds dad "and you must be?" said Emeralds dad to the kid "I'm Wally sir I just live in the house a few blocks away from the gym" said Wally to Emeralds dad "oh yeah that's right your name is Wally it's been a while since I last heard from you how's your family doing" said Emeralds dad to Wally "their doing fine but I came here to ask about you helping me get a Pokémon" said Wally to Emeralds dad "hmm well I can't help you because I'm very busy but I think my son can help you in my place here I will just lend you my Pokémon and give you a pokeball" said Emeralds dad to Wally as he gave him his Pokémon and a pokeball "thanks sir and thank you…" said Wally to Emerald "its Emerald" said Emerald to Wally "oh ok well thank you Emerald for coming along with me" said Wally to Emerald and they walked out the gym and headed to Route 102.

Route 102

"hmm so wild Pokémon jump out of tall grass right" said Wally to Emerald "that's right Wally" said Emerald as he and Wally patiently wait for a Pokémon to appear suddenly a rustling was heard from the grass patch next to where they were standing "ok here it comes" said Wally as he prepared to battle the wild Pokémon and a wild Ralts has appeared from the grass "go Zigzagoon" said Wally as he threw the pokeball in the air containing the Zigzagoon "go use tackle attack on the Ralts" said Wally to the Zigzagoon "alright" said the Zigzagoon to Wally and the Zigzagoon charged itself at the Ralts hitting it making it fall to the ground and as soon as the Ralts recovered from the hit it got up and used growl attack on the Zigzagoon weakening his attack stat "ok Zigzagoon one more tackle to weaken the Ralts" said Wally and instantly the Zigzagoon charged itself at the Ralts landing a weaker hit but was strong enough to deal the Ralts enough damage for it to be able to get captured and the Ralts used growl again at the Zigzagoon "ok by this point I'm supposed to throw a pokeball at it right" said Wally to Emerald "yes throw the ball at it while it's still not yet attacking" said Emerald to Wally "ok here we go, go pokeball" said Wally as he threw the pokeball at the Ralts hitting it and zapping it with a red light and the Ralts enters the pokeball and after a few seconds of the ball shaking the Ralts was finally captured "yes I got my very first pokemon" said Wally as he grabbed the pokeball and calling back the Zigzagoon back to his pokeball "ok since you have your Pokémon already let's get back to the gym then where my dad is waiting for us" said Emerald as he and Wally walk back to the Petalburg gym.

Petalburg City

So both Emerald and Wally walk back to the gym and saw Emeralds dad was waiting for them inside "so how did it go" said Emeralds dad to Wally "it went great sir I managed to catch my very first Pokémon" said Wally as he returned the Pokémon that Emeralds dad lend to him "and it was all thanks to Emerald for coming along with me to catch this Pokémon" said Wally facing Emerald with a huge grin on his face "I really didn't do much" said Emerald to Wally "so Wally I have been meaning to ask you why do you want to have a Pokémon because I know it's not just because you want to become a Pokémon trainer" said Emeralds dad to Wally "well the main reason why I want to have a Pokémon it's because both my parents told me to stay with my uncle and auntie at their house at Verdanturf town and I figured it would be really lonely if I were to go there so I thought a Pokémon might keep me company while I stay there for a while" said Wally to Emeralds dad "well whatever other reason you have I hope you take care of your Pokémon with all the love and respect it deserves alright" said Emeralds dad to Wally "well I will and I better get going now my dad is waiting for me outside" said Wally to Emeralds dad as he walked out of the gym "hmm that Wally seems like a nice kid but anyways as I was saying" said Emeralds dad to Emerald "you coming here is not just you visiting am I correct" said his dad to Emerald "yes that's right I didn't come here to visit but I came here to battle you so that I can get my first badge" said Emerald as he pointed his pokeball at his dad "well you can't battle me" said his dad to Emerald "what do you mean you can't battle me I came all the way from Littleroot town so that I can get my 1st gym badge and this is what I get" said Emerald to his dad "let me rephrase what I said, you can't battle me yet because you need to earn 4 more badges because I'm the 5th gym leader of the hoenne league" said his dad to Emerald "aww fine but when I come back you better get ready because when we battle I'm gonne be the victor you got that dad" said Emerald as he pointed to his dad "well then you better get going then your 1st badge is waiting for you" said his dad to Emerald as he opened the doors for him "and good luck son I heard the Rustburo gym leader is as strong as a rock" said his dad to Emerald "well if this guy is strong then I'm gonna be stronger" said Emerald as he raced out of the door of the Petalburg gym.

And so our young trainer sets off for his very 1st official gym badge at Rustburo city but before he can get their something else will occur that will make him re-think about taking on the challenge.

End of chapter 2

Current pokemon

-Mudkip lvl.9

-Wingull lvl.7

-Poochyena lvl.5


End file.
